


constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

by veidtous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veidtous/pseuds/veidtous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Happy birthday Marco! Let us take you out for your birthday man!”</p><p>“Can’t, got other plans. Next time?” Marco replied with a grin.</p><p>“Ohhh ho, Reus, got a date?” Nuri shouted from the back of the room, cake already in his hands.</p><p>“Sorta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> Dortmund lost the DFB Pokal yesterday and it's Marco's birthday.

“ **Happy birthday Marco! Let us take you out for your birthday man!** ”

“ **Can’t, got other plans. Next time?** ” Marco replied with a grin.

“ **Ohhh _ho_ , Reus, got a date?**” Nuri shouted from the back of the room, cake already in his hands.

“ **Sorta.** ”

Marco gathered the rest of his gifts that had been tossed on Mats’s kitchen table and placed them in the bag he had brought along. The team was still reeling from their defeat at the hands of Wolfsburg, and Marco hadn’t really planned on celebrating his birthday past the little get together. It was just twenty-six after all; nothing spectacular like turning twenty-one or reaching thirty finally which Mats was getting closer to each day and Marco was waiting for the day he could shout it at the top of his lungs. Besides, the loss of the night before was still a fresh wound that he didn’t want to abuse with heavy drinking.

A couple of the guys whistled at him as he pushed through the small crowd that had gathered by the door. He gave a couple more ‘thank you’s and ‘I’ll go out tomorrow I promise’s before finally getting through the door and out into the fresh air. Marco adjusted his bag of gifts, slinging the duffle over his one shoulder before taking off down the street. When he was a good couple of blocks away from Mats’s place, he took out his phone and stared at the conversation from the night before.

 

> > _Sunny 10:05pm  
>  > hey you played really well today._
> 
> _> Me 10:07pm  
>  > thx_
> 
> _> Sunny 10:32pm  
>  > you got plans for your birthday?_
> 
> _> Me 10:34pm  
>  >i thought about disappearing into the desert for a while yakno until the season starts up again_
> 
> _> Sunny 10:35pm_  
>  _ >well if you want company lemme know_

  
At first Marco hadn’t planned on taking Mario up on his offer. The idea of staying inside in sweat pants eating the cereal out of the box while watching whatever was on television sounded too tempting after a three to one defeat. Besides, they had planned a vacation at the end of June – a two week long stay on a private beach where they were free to do whatever they pleased, however they pleased. That gave Marco plenty of time to get over the end of the season funk and be in a good mood to enjoy countless hours with just him and Mario.

But the temptation still lingered in the back of his mind (and on his sheets the next morning).

Marco looked down at his phone once he crossed the street and ducked into a local convenience store.

 

 

> _> Me 6:38am  
>  >changed my mind come over today i’m goin to mats’s place till one so if you love me you’ll come pick me up _
> 
> _> Sunny 7:30am  
>  >took you long enough _

  


Their relationship was still a well-kept secret from most of the world – his teammates (save for those from the national team where most were aware) at Dortmund let their suspicions go when Mario transferred to Bayern and Marco limited his displays of affection to Mario on social media. That didn’t mean Marco’s phone wasn’t littered with photos of Mario though. It ranged from snapshots of them in the locker room together after national team games to ones of their incognito dates during the week when practice had finished for the day. There were also cleverly taken ones of Mario still asleep in Marco’s bed after long nights with his hair all tussled and uncombed.

Those were always Marco’s favorites.

Twenty or so minutes passed before Marco caught sight of Mario’s car rounding the corner and quickly ducked out of the store and into the black car. “ **Hey.** ” He flashed a grin and glanced out the window quickly. “ **Tinted windows right?** ” Marco asked as he turned back to look at Mario who gave him an inquisitive glance.

“ **Yeah, why?** ”

Before Mario had a chance to question further Marco’s hands found the sides of his face with warm, soft fingers, and pulled him close. It wasn’t the cleanest kiss they had ever shared; Marco’s teeth clattered against Mario’s after their lips made contact and the position of their bodies made the muscles in Mario’s neck constrict, but there weren’t any complaints from either party. Instead, Mario let out a mellow hum once Marco let go of him and sat back in the passenger’s seat. “ **Aren’t you glad you didn’t go hide in the desert now?** ” Marco looked out the window to hide his grin.

“ **Yeah, who would I fuck out there?** ”

“ **You got a real way with words Reus.** ” Mario rolled his eyes and started the car again, taking off towards Marco’s apartment.

“ **As long as it works on you Sunny, that’s all that matters.** ”

The drive back to Marco’s wasn’t terribly long but between Marco putting his hand on the inside of Mario’s exposed thigh (god bless the almost-June weather) and curious fingers trying to reclaim the pieces of skin that were no longer littered with bite marks and hickies, the two almost had to stop twice. The first time had been when Marco’s fingers managed to get underneath the hem of Mario’s underwear which caused the other to swerve into the other lane briefly. The second came from a suggestion of Marco’s to just pull over and crawl in the back and fuck.

The seats were leather after all; they’d be just as soft as a bed.

Or at least that had been Marco’s reasoning before Mario had shut him down with a forced resistance. Marco tried to press it again once he caught Mario worrying his lower lip between his teeth, but he stopped once his boyfriend stated he had a gift for him and he _had_ to give it to him at his house.

By the time the two reached Marco’s apartment Marco was impatient. “ **Why can’t you just give me my present in the car?** ” His pants were tight and his hands ached to touch any part of Mario’s skin that he could find. “ **Because that’s not how it works.** ” Damn.

“ ** _Suuunny_.** ”

“ **Marco.** ”

Marco straightened up once he heard Mario’s tone and forked over his house keys to the other who opened the door and promptly disappeared inside leaving Marco to stand alone in the doorway. He sighed and closed the door, toed off his shoes, and flopped down on the sofa with his face in the pillow. This hadn’t been how he had wanted to spend his birthday with Mario – in fact pissing him off didn’t even factor between the various sessions of fucking in the bathroom, bedroom, potential kitchen counter if they were feeling daring, and ending it by watching some stupid movie curled up on the sofa to calm down after all of the above.

In the background Marco could hear Mario shuffling around in his bedroom and he sighed again, face still in the pillow. “ **Sunny come back out, you know how I get around you.** ” He wasn’t necessarily _sorry_ since the two of them had known each other for so long and Mario was no doubt used to the way Marco got. Marco just didn’t want an upset boyfriend on top of the other wounds of the past couple of days. Instead of getting a reply from said little boyfriend, the sound of music came out of the now opened bedroom door with a low thump.

“ **You don’t have to drown me out with music okay, I’ll stop – is that Beyoncé?** ” Marco rolled onto his side and sat back up. “ ** _Oh._** ”

Marco had expected to see Mario standing there with a disgruntled look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest – instead Marco was greeted with the sight of a bare chested Mario in a pair of short shorts. “ **Uh…** ” Too many questions had started flying around Marco’s head for his mouth to settle on one to ask (the biggest being ‘what had he done to deserve this’). Mario took it as a good sign and made his way to the couch, standing in front of Marco once he got there, and reached down to take his boyfriend’s hands.

“ **This is why we had to wait until we got home.** ” He said as he placed Marco’s hands on his hips.

In the back of Marco’s mind the words ‘we got home’ rang out in his mind and felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. The idea of sharing a home with Mario was almost as pleasant as the sight in front of him now. It wasn’t until his hands came in contact with the material of his shorts and exposed skin did Marco’s brain effectively shut down. He could think about sharing a forever with Mario after.

The dance started out slow with Mario’s hips moving in time with the beats of the song, his eyes’ lingering on Marco’s whenever the other had enough strength to look at him and not his sun kissed lower stomach where a couple of brown hairs had collected above the hem of his shorts.

“ **Fuck Sunny.** ” Marco moaned out against the thumping bass, the hairs on his body standing up whenever Mario moved closed to him. He licked his lips, mouth dry as Mario let his stomach brush against the edge of Marco’s nose. The shorter smelt of body wash and soap with skin softer than anything Marco had ever felt before in his life. “ **Aren’t you glad we waited?** ”

“ **What?** ”

Marco asked after a couple seconds. Now wasn’t the time for thinking (not that his brain could form any coherent thoughts that went past fucking). As the song reached its climax Mario took a hold of Marco’s hands and kissed the tips of his fingers, biting them gently before running them down the front of his chest. Knees placed themselves on either side of Marco’s waist, the body who owned them repositioning itself above Marco as the second song started playing behind them.

Now Marco really had no idea what he did to receive this kind of birthday present.

Mario’s hands had come to rest on Marco’s shoulders and the other took that as incentive to place _his_ wherever he wanted. They started at the top of Mario’s spine, shaky fingers running down the ridges in his spine before circling around Mario’s ass and grabbing a hold of each cheek.

“ **You’re so good to me Sunny, fuck.** ”

The song continued – Mario’s hips moving side to side, occasionally rolling against the front of Marco’s body which elicited a groan from the birthday boy each time. It wasn’t until Marco started to pull Mario harder against him did the other talk, close to his ear, voice heavy. “ **What do you want first?** ” Marco licked his lips, dry from desire.

“ **You Sunny.** ”

“ **That’s not what I meant.** ”

Marco put his head against Mario’s chest, the sweat that had started to collect on the top of his head melting with the perspiration of Mario’s body. “ **You’re lettin’ me pick?** ” Marco bit his lip again before kissing along Mario’s chest and up to his neck. His heavy breathing went in time with Mario’s whose hands were still gripping onto the shirt hanging off Marco’s shoulders.

“ **Here’s just fine.** ” Marco replied shakily, tilting his head back to catch Mario’s smirking face above him.

“ **You’re too easy.** ”

“ **Only for you Sunny.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> i know there's probably a bunch of birthday fics out but here's one more. uh mario's dancing will come back in later fics. i'm like 95.5% sure that man can move those hips irl. the first song was probably parition by beyonce and the second was probably 7/11 in case you were wondering ~
> 
> i wanted to do something ACTUALLY footy related between my other two fics atm. i'm working on the next chapter of the spies one and mario's pov from the cold skin one so look out for those. xo
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
